starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Batalha de Scarif
|nome=Batalha de Scarif |imagem= |conflito= *Rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico *Guerra Civil GalácticaStar Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: Scarif |data= 0 ABYEsse evento acontece durante Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars. Star Wars: Galactic Atlas coloca os eventos de Rogue One em 0 ABY. |lugar= Scarif |resultado= *Vitória da Aliança Rebelde **Os planos da Estrela da Morte foram roubados com sucesso **Complexo Imperial em Scarif destruído *Pequena vitória estratégica Imperial **Porção da Frota da Aliança destruída **Todos os membros do Rogue Um mortos *Fim da rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico; começo da Guerra Civil Galáctica |lado1= Aliança pela Restauração da República |lado2= Império Galáctico |lado3= |lado4= |comandantes1=*Almirante Raddus†''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *Líder Azul General Antoc Merrick† *General Hera SyndullaStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded *Capitão Cassian Andor† *Capitão Kado Oquoné†''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *Líder Dourado Capitão Jon Vander *Sargento Jyn Erso† *Sargento Ruescott Melshi† *Líder Verde *Líder Vermelho Garven Dreis |comandantes2= *Grão Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Vader *Diretor Orson Krennic† *Almirante Gorin† *General Sotorus Ramda *General Hurst Romodi *Capitão Shaef Corssin |comandantes3= |comandantes4= |forças1= *3 [[Canhoneira classe Braha'tok|canhoneiras classe Braha'tok]] *3 corvetas Martelo **''Consonância'Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' **''Iluminadora† *Pelo menos 6 corvetas CR90 **Tantive IV'' *Pelo menos 3 fragatas de escolta Nebulon-B EE76 *Pelo menos 12 transportes médios GR75Star Wars: The Rebel Files *1 cruzador MC75† **''Profundidade† *Pelo menos 42 caças estelares X-wing T-65B **Esquadrão Azul **Esquadrão VerdeStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' **Esquadrão Vermelho *Pelo menos 22 caças estelares de assalto/bombardeiros Y-wing BTL-A4 **Esquadrão Dourado **Parte do Esquadrão Azul *2 caças estelares/naves de apoio U-wing UT-60D **Parte do Esquadrão Azul *1 cargueiro leve VCX-100 **''Fantasma'' *1 [[Lançadeira de carga classe Zeta|lançadeira de carga classe Zeta]]† **SW-0608† *Desbravadores **Fuzileiros Rebeldes *Rogue One† *Segurança consular Alderaaniana |forças2= *1 aprendiz Sith *Estrela da Morte *3 [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróieres Estelares classe Imperial I]] **''Devastador'' **''IntimidadorCinefex 151† **Perseguidor† *Pelo menos 75 caças TIE *TIE strikers *1 *1 [[Lançadeira T-4a classe Lambda|lançadeira T-4a classe ''Lambda]] *Portão do Escudo† *AT-ACTs *Guarnição Scarif **Stormtroopers de defesa costeira ***TK-32028† **Pelo menos 9 troopers da morte **Stormtroopers ***TK-4012† ***TK-40121† *Droides de segurança série KX *Comando Orbital *Comando de Superfície |forças3= |forças4= |baixas1= *Raddus *Muitos Fuzileiros Navais *Muitos Pathfinders *Muitas X-wings **Quase todo Esquadrão Azul *Pelo menos 1 caça estelar/nave de apoio U-wing UT-60D *Muitas Y-wings *Rogue Um *SW-0608 *''Profundidade'' *Pelo menos 2 transportes médios GR75 *Pelo menos 1 fragata de escolta Nebulon-B EE76 *Pelo menos 1 corveta Martelo **''Iluminadora'' *Pelo menos uma dezena de guardas da segurança consular Alderaaniana |baixas2= *Base planetária e todo pessoal incluído *Todos os AT-ACTs *Esquadrão de troopers da morte *Muitos Shoretroopers *Muitos Stormtroopers *Muitos caças TIE *Muitos TIE strikers *Orson Krennic *Gorin *2 Destróieres Estelares classe Imperial **''Intimidador'' **''Perseguidor'' *Portão do Escudo *1 droide de segurança série KX *Escudo planetário |baixas3= |baixas4= |civis= }} A '''Batalha de Scarif foi a primeira grande batalha travada entre a Aliança para Restauração da República e o Império Galáctico, marcando o início da Guerra Civil Galáctica. A batalha foi precedida por anos de ataques da jovem Aliança Rebelde contra o Império e começou o período de cinco anos em que a Aliança lutou com sucesso para substituir o Império Galáctico pela Nova República. Antes da batalha, a Inteligência da Aliança interceptou informações sugerindo que o renomado cientista Galen Erso estava construindo uma superarma Imperial capaz de destruir planetas inteiros. A liderança da Aliança enviou a filha de Galen Erso, Jyn Erso, e o Capitão Cassian Andor para aprender mais sobre o envolvimento de seu pai, e seus esforços subsequentes fariam a Aliança descobrir a existência da Estrela da Morte, bem como uma falha fatal no projeto colocado por Galen Erso. Embora o Alto Comando da Aliança se recusasse a opor-se abertamente ao Império, Erso e Andor lideraram uma pequena unidade de soldados Rebeldes e outros aliados e desafiaram as ordens, levando eles mesmo a se infiltrarem na base pesadamente guardada da Torre da Cidadela em Scarif para recuperar os planos da Estrela da Morte. Sob o indicativo Rogue Um, a unidade infiltrou-se no escudo planetário de Scarif em uma [[lançadeira de carga classe Zeta|lançadeira de carga classe Zeta]] roubada e procedeu com um ataque de guerrilha na periferia da Cidadela, afastando forças Imperiais para que Andor, Erso e o droide K-2SO pudessem se infiltrar na instalação. O Diretor Orson Krennic, o ex-comandante da Estrela da Morte, tentou impedir Erso e Andor de roubar os planos, mas os Rebeldes pesadamente excedidos em número receberam apoio da Frota da Aliança sob o comando do Almirante Raddus, cujas forças engajaram os Destróieres Estelares Imperiais acima de Scarif e trabalharam para destruir o Portão do escudo que protegia o planeta. Com a destruição do Portão do escudo, Rogue Um conseguiu transmitir os planos roubados para a frota acima, apesar de todas as forças terrestres Rebeldes restantes terem sido erradicadas por uma explosão de baixa potência, pela recém chegada Estrela da Morte, que destruiu a Cidadela e a área circundante. As forças do Lord Sith Darth Vader fizeram um trabalho curto nas naves rebeldes que não conseguiram recuar, mas a Princesa Leia Organa conseguiu escapar da batalha abordo do Tantive IV; Vader a seguiu até o planeta Tatooine e a capturou ali, mas os planos já estavam fora de seu alcance. Os planos finalmente encontraram o caminho para a Aliança, que os usou para identificar a fraqueza da Estrela da Morte e destruí-la na Batalha de Yavin. Prelúdio Após a Missão a Eadu, Jyn Erso, e o Capitão Cassian Andor participaram de uma reunião do Conselho da Aliança, onde eles contaram aos seres reunidos o que tinham aprendido sobre a Estrela da Morte e que precisavam obter os planos mantidos em Scarif; no entanto, a maioria era cética de que tal arma existia, e aqueles que acreditavam não estavam convencidos de que tinha uma fraqueza deliberada - pelo fato de que a notícia veio de um criminosa que era filha de um engenheiro Imperial - e pensaram que seria melhor se esconder ou se render. Desanimada, Erso se afastou da reunião, apenas para descobrir que Andor e muitos outros ainda estavam dispostos a ir com ela e a lutar. Juntos, eles empreenderam uma missão não autorizada para Scarif usando o transporte de carga Imperial que havia sido roubado anteriormente e se dirigindo ao planeta. Uma vez lá, Bodhi Rook transmitiu os códigos de depuração da lançadeira, que os colocou através do escudo planetário e para a superfície. Por volta do mesmo tempo, o Diretor Orson Callan Krennic também retornou a Scarif, para ordenar que o pessoal de comando revisasse todos os arquivos de projetos relacionados à Estrela da Morte feitos pelo falecido desenhista da estação, Galen Erso. O motivo por trás disso era conferir se havia alguma irregularidade, depois que Vader informou a Krennic de que ele só poderia obter a benevolência do Imperador caso tivesse certeza de que Erso não cedeu nada aos Rebeldes quanto às fraquezas da Estrela da Morte. A batalha Ataque surpresa Ajudados pelo elemento surpresa, Jyn Erso e Cassian Andor enviaram equipes para criar uma distração que permitisse se infiltrarem na Torre da Cidadela e localizar os planos. Erso e Andor, se passando pelo Técnica Kent Deezling e o Tenente Colin Hakelia, depois de nocautear os dois e roubar seus uniformes, procederam a entrada no complexo de segurança. Eles atraíram um droide K-2X até uma área isolada, assim K-2SO pode achar um caminho direto para os planos através do mapa incompleto do droide. K-2SO achou o caminho e alertou que haviam três esquadrões de Imperiais em sua rota. Andor então deu aos Fuzileiros a ordem para detonar os explosivos. A batalha começou com os Fuzileiros Rebelde desencadeando múltiplas explosões nas plataformas de desembarque à volta do complexo de Scarif. Isso atraiu muitos dos soldados na base, permitindo a Erso, Andor e K-2SO avançar para dentro da Cidadela e procurar pelos planos da Estrela da Morte, enquanto o resto do Rogue Um lidava com a guarnição do complexo. Atacando o Portão do escudo thumb|left|250px|General Merrick aproxima-se do escudo antes que ele feche. Pouco depois, o resto da frota da Aliança chegou para dar suporte ao esquadrão de assalto inicial. Seguindo a chegada da frota, o Almirante Raddus ordenou que todos os líderes de esquadrão reportassem para que ele atribuísse suas tarefas; os Esquadrões Vermelho e Dourado tinham que defender a frota, enquanto o Esquadrão Azul foi ordenado a ir para a superfície de forma a reforçar aqueles que lutavam nas praias. 12 X-wings, incluindo o Líder Azul Antoc Merrick, e uma única U-wing fizeram isso atráves da abertura antes que o controle do Portão do escudo ordenasse que o mesmo fosse fechado. Outras 6 X-Wings do resto do esquadrão tentaram atravessar com nenhuma conseguindo; uma foi derrubada, duas foram destruídas quando impactaram contra o escudo e outras quatro tiraram para fora, contudo, uma foi destruída quando colidiu com a estação do portão. Os membros restantes do Esquadrão Azul no espaço, agora consistindo de 1 U-wing e 3 X-Wings, trouxeram a baixo os geradores de escudo de um Destróier Estelar junto com um caça TIE enquanto ajudavam o resto da frota Rebelde. Depois que o esquadrão azul havia passado, o Esquadrão Vermelho começou um ataque diversionário no Portão do escudo com o uso de 10 X-Wings para atacar as torres de defesa, perdendo um número de suas naves no processo pelo fogo inimigo mas inflingindo dano severo a muitos dos turbolasers. Essa tática atraiu a atenção de várias torres de defesa, criando uma abertura para o Esquadrão Dourado atacar o Portão do escudo. Usando 10 de suas Y-Wings, o líder Dourado instruiu seus pilotos a começar o bombardeio inicial, alertando-os para terem cuidado com as torres à volta. O Esquadrão Dourado realizou vários bombardeios no Portão do escudo, utilizando bombas de prótons no processo, mas perdendo 3 Y-Wings também. A batalha se intensificou quando, em resposta ao ataque, as forças Imperiais lançaram caças TIE a partir de seus Destróieres Estelares e do Portão do escudo, os quais começaram a atirar nos cruzadores Rebeldes com fogo laser e abater muitas espaçonaves, incluindo o Vermelho Cinco (Pedrin Gaul). Depois de ver que não havia progresso nessa frente, o Almirante Raddus ordenou a frota que engajasse os Destróieres Estelares. Infiltração da torre Uma vez dentro da base, Andor, K-2SO e Erso fizeram seu caminho até os arquivos. Depois de incapacitar o técnico, K-2SO começou a procurar pelos arquivos enquanto Andor e Erso entraram no cofre. Depois de notar a morte do técnico, uma multidão de stormtroopers cercou a sala de arquivo principal, com K-2SO segurando muitos deles com uma única pistola blaster. Depois de suportar o forte fogo blaster, K-2SO localizou os planos da Estrela da Morte e marcou a pequena caixa. Ele então trancou Erso e Andor no cofre para permitir-lhes tempo suficiente de recuperar os planos, sendo posteriormente destruído pelos stormtroopers e levando abaixo o computador da sala de arquivos no processo. Assalto AT-ACT Enquanto o resto do Rogue Um seguia a linha, Chirrut Îmwe ouviu o som dos andadores chegando. Ele gritou para Baze Malbus, que então se virou e viu um AT-ACT. Agora superados em número devido à presença dos andadores, os Rebeldes foram obrigados a recuar para a praia, com o número deles sendo reduzido pelo fogo dos stormtroopers e dos caminhantes que os perseguiam. À medida que os Rebeldes chegaram a praia e entrincheiraram-se, Baze disparou um foguete inteligente em busca do AT-ACT, o qual não fez efeito. No entanto, logo antes que pudessem obliterar sua posição, o caminhante foi atingido e destruído pelas X-wings do Esquadrão Azul, que chegaram para fornecer apoio. Outro andador foi derrubado por uma U-wing quando seu canhão de íons montado na porta desabilitou suas pernas e um terceiro implodiu quando uma X-wing abriu fogo em sua superestrutura de carga aberta. Reforços Com o Esquadrão Azul atravessando o Portão do Escudo, as defesas aéreas Imperiais foram mexidas para defender a Torre da Cidadela da incursão dos Rebeldes. X-wings Rebeldes engajavam os numerosos TIE Strikers estacionados em Scarif, com ambos os lados sofrendo grandes baixas. À medida que a batalha aérea se agudizava, Merrick ordenou a U-wing para reforçar as tropas sobrecarregadas na praia, enquanto o resto do esquadrão os defendia do fogo Imperial. O Rogue Um continuou a atrair a guarnição Imperial, permitindo a Jyn e Cassian o tempo que precisavam para recuperar os planos. Iniciando o interruptor mestre thumb|left|250px|A lançadeira é destruída, com Rook dentro. Depois disso, Rook foi encarregado de abrir o escudo defletor para que os planos pudessem ser transmitidos para a nave capitânia da Aliança acima do planeta. Bodhi dirigiu Chirrut Îmwe e Baze Malbus ao interruptor principal de energia para as comunicações em Scarif. Os dois conseguiram desligar o disruptor de sinal, mas pereceram fazendo isso, apesar de não antes de matar todo o complemento de troopers da morte enviado contra eles. Rook conseguiu entrar em contato com a nave-chefe da Aliança e disse-lhes que tinham que abrir o escudo defletor para permitir que os planos da Estrela da Morte fossem transmitidos para eles. Pouco depois, um implosivo térmico foi jogado em sua nave, matando-o e destruindo a lançadeira. Tendo recebido a transmissão de Rook, Raddus formulou um plano para abrir o escudo. Krennic chega perto Dentro da Torre da Cidadela de Scarif, Orson Krennic, juntamente com dois troopers da morte, abriram uma porta de segurança para o cofre de dados e começaram a atirar em Andor e Erso. Andor conseguiu matar os dois soldados, mas foi atingido por Krennic, ficando inconsciente. Erso continuou sua subida para a escotilha de escape no topo do cofre e saiu no telhado da Base de Scarif. Em cima da base estava o disco de comunicações. Depois de reorientá-lo, Erso estava prestes a enviar os planos para os Rebeldes quando Krennic apareceu. Enquanto Krennic a confrontava, declarando a inevitável vitória do Império, Andor recuperou a consciência e abriu caminho para o telhado da estação. Justo antes de Krennic estar prestes a matar Erso, Andor atirou no diretor. Derrubando o escudo Muito acima, a Frota da Aliança estava tomando uma surra significativa. Embora a frota Rebelde tivesse mexido suas naves e canhões de defesa, derrubando parte da frota Imperial atacante, infinitas ondas de caças TIE atiravam nas naves Rebeldes, destruindo um transporte médio GR-75 e danificando umas das fragatas Nebulon-B, enquanto os escudos da Profundidade eram reduzidos para metade da força. O Líder Dourado então deu a ordem para que seus companheiros de esquadrão se formassem em sua ala, informando-os que o caminho havia sido limpo. Junto com quatro de seus companheiros de esquadra, Vander lançou vários torpedos de íons em um Destróier Estelar, desabilitando-o. Percebendo o acontecido, o Almirante Raddus entrou em contato com uma corveta Martelo e explicou seu plano para abrir o escudo. A corveta que ele escolheu para realizar seu plano era a Iluminadora, comandada por Kado Oquoné. A nave já havia sofrido fortes danos e estava cobrindo a linha de retirada. Tendo evacuado todo o pessoal não-essencial, deixando uma equipe de esqueleto para trás, incluindo Oquoné em pessoa, a corveta então se chocou com o Destróier desativado e ligou seus motores sub-luz, enviando-o em um percurso de colisão para com o outro. O Almirante Gorin, vendo o perigo iminente, ordenou o impulso reverso total para evitar a colisão, mas era tarde demais. Com o impacto os dois Destróieres se quebraram e os pedaços caíram em direção a Scarif, se chocando com estação de docagem orbital que controlava o escudo defletor, desabilitando-o. Com o escudo a baixo, Erso e Andor conseguiram transmitir com sucesso os planos da Estrela da Morte para a capitânia da Aliança sobre Scarif. Planos recebidos e Vader chega Imediatamente após a transmissão dos planos, a Estrela da Morte saiu do hiperespaço. Grão Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, ciente da chegada iminente de Darth Vader a bordo do ''Devastador, escolheu ignorar as naves Rebeldes e, em vez disso, ordenou uma única ignição do reator com alvo na base da Cidadela em Scarif. Recuperando a consciência em cima da Torre da Cidadela, Krennic olhou para o céu para ver a assomada Estrela da Morte sobre a base. Assistido pela espantada frota Rebelde, o superlaser disparou sobre a superfície, dissipando o escudo planetário, assim como o fez. O feixe vaporizou o terço superior da Torre da Cidadela, que estava em seu caminho direto, e impactou na superfície a vários quilômetros de distância. Logo depois, todos na base (incluindo Erso e Andor), juntamente com o complexo de segurança Imperial, foram vaporizados e destruídos pelos monumentais efeitos secundários do impacto. Uma vez que as forças da Aliança receberam as esquemáticas da Estrela da Morte, eles tentaram escapar para o hiperespaço. Três corvetas CR90, dois transportes GR-75, uma corveta Martelo (a Consonância), e uma série de caças estelares fizeram o salto em tempo, mas os outros foram interceptados pelo Devastador, que subitamente emergiu do hiperespaço. Três Y-wings, duas X-wings e uma canhoneira Dornean conseguiram uma ação evasiva para evitar se chocar com ele, mas um transporte GR-75 foi obliterado quando bateu no casco do Destróier já que não conseguiu se afastar no tempo. A capitânia de Vader abriu fogo imediatamente com suas baterias frontais, visando a Profundidade; uma infeliz fragata Nebulon-B foi pega na barragem em vez disso, e dividida na metade com o poder de fogo bruto. O Destróier então voltou suas armas para a Profundidade enquanto o resto das naves se dispersava. Os escudos já debilitados da capitânia deram lugar e a nave foi paralisada por novas barragens. Depois de desativá-la, Vader, juntamente com uma pessoal de embarque, entrou na nave tentando recuperar os planos da Estrela da Morte e encontrou um grupo de soldados Rebeldes tentando fugir com os planos, mas presos por uma porta de segurança defeituosa. Revelando sua presença, Vader cortou todo o grupo com seu sabre de luz enquanto atiravam nele, mas o que segurava os planos conseguiu passa-lo para as forças de segurança de Alderaan, que escaparam na Tantive IV, antes de ser morto por Darth Vader. A corveta, capitaneada por Raymus Antilles e carregando Princesa e Senadora Leia Organa, fez o salto para o hiperespaço, escapando por pouco, terminando assim a Batalha de Scarif. No final da batalha, a Profundidade foi destruída e Raddus foi morto. Consequências A Batalha de Scarif foi a primeira grande vitória para a jovem Aliança Rebelde e marcou o início oficial da Guerra Civil Galáctica. Tendo-se impedido de engajar abertamente o Império, esta foi a primeira vez que a rebelião desdobrou sua frota em combate aberto e, embora tenha sofrido grandes perdas, conseguiu manter-se. O roubo dos planos foi um grande estorvo para o Império, e embora alguns acreditassem que eles não iriam revelar qualquer fraqueza na estação, foi julgado imperativo que os planos fossem retornados. Com os planos da Estrela da Morte nas mãos da Princesa Leia, a Tantive IV foi perseguida pela Devastador, onde Vader supervisionou pessoalmente a operação. O Devastador seguiu a '' Tantive IV '' ao mundo desértico de Tatooine, onde Vader capturou a princesa e trouxe-a para a Estrela da Morte. As forças Imperiais, entretanto, procuraram por dois droides, R2-D2 e C-3PO, o primeiro dos quais detinha os planos da Estrela da Morte. Os droides entraram em posse de Luke Skywalker, que, juntamente com Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e seus parceiros contrabandistas Han Solo e Chewbacca, abriram caminho para a Estrela da Morte e resgataram Organa. Embora Kenobi tenha sido morto por Vader, durante a fuga seu ex-aprendiz, a princesa e os outros viajaram para a base Rebelde em Yavin 4 e participaram da Batalha de Yavin. A batalha foi concebida depois que os Rebeldes analisaram os planos da Estrela da Morte e descobriram a fraqueza - uma porta de exaustão exposta, que Luke Skywalker explorou para destruir a Estrela da Morte durante a batalha. Nos bastidores O evento que se tornou a Batalha de Scarif foi descrito pela primeira vez no texto inicial de . O evento é a trama central de Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars. No ''Star Wars'' Legends, o qual não é cânon na continuidade oficial Star Wars seguindo 2014, a batalha onde os planos foram roubados foi identificada como Batalha de Toprawa, enquanto a operação como um todo foi identificada como Operação Skyhook.Star Wars Radio Drama A primeira filmagem da batalha foi mostrada no trailer de Rogue One em 7 de abril de 2016. A batalha de Scarif fez sua primeira aparição em Star Wars Battlefront como um nível gratuito para download, disponível em 6 de dezembro de 2016 para titulares de passes de temporada. Em 16 de dezembro daquele mesmo ano a batalha fez sua primeira aparição formal com o lançamento do filme, Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars. A batalha termina logo antes de Uma Nova Esperança começar, com Leia Organa escapando por pouco da batalha a bordo da '' Tantive IV , a caminho de Tatooine em busca de Obi-Wan Kenobi, perseguida de perto pelo próprio Vader. Aparições *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra Civil Galáctica Categoria:Batalhas da rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico